


Les Descendants

by 28larriequeen



Series: The Queen of Liars [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 14,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27182638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/28larriequeen/pseuds/28larriequeen
Summary: Thalia est enfin à Auradon. Tandis que le couronnement de Ben approche, elle doit réapprendre à contrôler ses pouvoirs, tout en empêchant Mal, Evie, Carlos et Jay de mettre à exécution leur plan visant à briser la Barrière séparant l'Ile et Auradon.
Relationships: Ben/Original Female Character(s), Ben/Thalia, Evie/Mal (Disney)
Series: The Queen of Liars [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984108
Kudos: 1





	1. L'Arrivée à Auradon

[Cliquez pour voir la tenue de Thalia dans ce chapitre](https://ibb.co/6mkVrH2)

Je ne pensais pas que ce jour allait arriver. Mais ça a finalement été le cas.

J'ai quitté l'ile de l'Oubli.

Le seul problème, c'est que ça voulait aussi dire «quitter mon père». Mais je sais qu'une fois à Auradon, j'aurai surement un moyen de faire partir. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps! Et puis, j'allais pouvoir revoir ma mère! 17 ans plus tard, mais il vaut mieux tard que jamais…!

Comme annoncé la lettre, je ne suis pas la seule à avoir quitté l'Ile. Il y a aussi Mal la fille de Maléfique et d'Hadès, le fautif de notre enfermement mon père et moi. Evie mon ancienne amie d'enfance et la fille de la méchante reine, Jay le fils de Jafar et Carlos le fils de Cruella sont aussi de la partie.

Le trajet en limousine avec les quatre autres VKs est passé plutôt vite. Nous avons tous ressenti immédiatement la magie, choisi dont nous avons été privés toute notre vie.

L'accueil est spectaculaire mais justement, c'est un peu trop en faire. Le Prince Ben, sa petite amie Audrey et la Bonne Fée nous ont accueillis et j'ai essayé de rester de glace, sans mauvais jeux de mots. Mais lorsque mon regard et celui du Prince se croisaient, nous restions quelques secondes à nous regarder sans rien dire. Autant dire que ça ne plaisait pas à la fille d'Aurore.

Et au final, nous avons tous été très heureux lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvés dans nos chambres. J'en ai une rien que pour moi, car ce sont des chambres doubles et que Evie et Mal sont ensembles dans la même chambre.

Je suis restée un instant immobile, n’osant pas réaliser que c’était bel et bien ma chambre. C’était, évidemment, mieux que ce que j’avais sur l’ile. Mais l’absence de mon père se fait déjà trop ressentir.

Des coups se sont fait entendre à la porte. J’ai ravalé mes larmes et je suis allée ouvrir, pour tomber nez à nez avec le prince Ben qui a été surpris de voir dans quel état je suis.

— Est-ce que tu vas bien, Thalia ? _m’a demandé Ben, inquiet._

J’ai acquiescé tant bien que mal et j’ai fais un sourire à peu près convaincant.

— Ouais, je… le mal du pays, _dis-je._

— Ah.

Le malaise s’est rapidement installé pour nous deux. Et j’ai ensuite remarquer ce qu’il tenait.

— C’est un cadeau, _me dit-il._ De ta mère. Elle a demandé qu’il te soit remis à ton arrivée.

Les larmes ont à nouveau menacé de couler à l’évocation de ma mère, et j’ai pris le paquet qu’il me tendant pour le serrer dans mes bras.

— Merci, _dis-je d’une petite voix._

Ben a ouvert la bouche, l’a refermée puis l’a rouverte à nouveau en me tendant un mouchoir que j’ai pris sans un mot.

— Thalia, je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce qui t’es arrivée, _me dit le prince, sincère._ Lorsque j’ai appris la vérité, j’ai tout fait pour que ton père et toi puissiez sortir de l’Ile mais mes parents ont refusé de faire sortir ton père.

Je secoue la tête en essuyant mes joues.

— Ce n’est rien. Je veux juste… revoir ma mère, et nous trouverons un moyen pour mon père… _essayais-je de dire._

Ben tend le bras et prend ma main tenant son mouchoir, et la serre en me regardant droit dans les yeux.

— Thalia, je te le promets, lorsque je serai roi, ton père pourra te rejoindre. Il est innocent, il n’a rien à faire sur cette ile. Vous méritez tous les trois d’être réunis.

J’ai senti à nouveau mes yeux me piquer et j’ai sorti ma main de la sienne.

— Merci, je… je suis désolée, j’aimerai être seule un instant, _dis-je au prince._

Ben s’est reculé, les joues roses, et a acquiescé.

— Je comprends. N’hésite pas à venir me voir si tu as besoin de quelque chose, Thalia. Je t’aiderais avec plaisir.

J’acquiesce et lui fais même un petit sourire.

— Merci, Ben. Pour tout. Sincèrement.

Et, après un dernier sourire, Ben est parti. J’ai fermé la porte de ma chambre et j’ai soupiré avant de remarquer qu’il s’était légèrement mis à neiger dans ma pièce.

Je pars m’installer sur le lit, remarquant que j’ai encore le mouchoir en tissus bleu au coutures jaunes que m’a donné Ben. Je le pose et ouvre la boite : il s’agit d’un livre, posé sur une couverture bleue et verte avec des imprimés de flocons. Je prends d’abord le livre et une lettre s’y échappe.

« Ma chère Thalia,

Tu ne peux pas imaginer combien je suis heureuse d’enfin te savoir en dehors de l’Ile de l’Oubli. Malheureusement, je sais que ton père, mon bien aimé Loki, y est encore enfermé mais Ben m’a assuré vouloir le libérer une fois sur le trône.

Ton père et moi se sommes trouvés lorsque nous en avions tout deux le plus besoin. J’ai vraiment hâte de le revoir.

Je n’ai pas pu me libérer avant Dimanche, pour la Journée des Familles. Sache, ma chérie, que je compte chaque heure qui nous séparent.

Dans ce colis, tu trouveras notre album photo et la couverture que tu aimais tant que tu étais enfant.

Je t'aime tellement, mon ange.

Ta maman qui t'aime. »

Je ne me suis pas montrée avant le lendemain, m'étant endormie en serrant fort l'album photo contre moi, la couverture de mon enfance me recouvrant partiellement.


	2. Ben

[Cliquez pour voir la tenue de Thalia dans ce chapitre](https://ibb.co/3kYKxNP)

Premier jour de cours. Partout où je vais, j’entends les gens murmurer sur moi. C’est assez agaçant mais je m’y fais. Par contre, je porte des gants. Je ne suis plus sur l’Ile, ici la magie est présente et je ne maitrise plus mes pouvoirs. Donc, j’utilise la vieille technique de ma mère en attendant de pouvoir faire mieux.

Je dois avouer que, aussi remplie de bonnes intentions que je suis, le cours de Bonté de la Bonne Fée était ennuyant et j’ai dormi pendant une grande partie.

Je marchais dans les couloirs pour poser mes affaires au casier qui m’a été attribué avant d’aller manger quand le futur roi s’approche de moi. Je me rappelle alors notre conversation gênante de la vieille et je dois cacher la rougeur sur mes joues.

— Bonjour, Thalia, _me dit Ben._

Je m’arrête face à mon casier et l’ouvre.

— Salut, _dis-je simplement._ Je suis désolée, pour hier. Je suis encore un peu chamboulée par tout ça, je ne voulais pas me mettre à pleurer comme une gamine. 

Mais Ben secoue la tête.

— Ne t’en fait pas, ce n’est rien ! Pleurer n’est pas une marque de faiblesse tu sais ?

Je prends plus de temps que nécessaire pour poser mon cahier dans le casier, ne voulant pas faire face au prince.

— C’est gênant, parce que je suis plus âgée que toi mais je suis celle qui pleure, _dis-je._

— Donc, si je pleure devant toi, on sera quitte ! _s’exclame le prince._

Je me mets à rire et il me rejoint dans mon hilarité. Je ferme le casier au même moment, n’ayant plus besoin de me cacher. Ben commence à marcher et je le suis.

— Si tu le souhaites, je peux te faire visiter Auradon après les cours, _me dit Ben._ Je suis libre et, honnêtement, une petite escapade loin du palais me ferait du bien.

— C’est compliqué ces temps-ci, hm ? _comprenais-je._

Ben acquiesce et, c’est en le voyant comme ça que je me rends compte qu’il est vraiment jeune. Nous avons cinq années de différence mais, lorsqu’il a une expression plus… fragile, c’est comme si j’avais un petit garçon à côté de moi. Ce serait presque mignon. Et flippant.

Finalement, nous entrons dans le réfectoire et je rempli mon plateau d’un peu de tout. Tout le monde murmure sur notre passage alors que nous allons nous installer dans un coin calme.

— Thalia, est-ce que je peux te poser des questions ? _me demande Ben._

J’acquiesce, remplissant nos deux verres d’eau.

— Vas-y, poses-en autant que tu veux, _lui dis-je._

C’était ce qu’il attendait.

— Est-ce que… tu es du genre solitaire ? _me demande-t-il._ Je ne t’ai pas vu avec Carlos, Jay, Evie et Mal depuis votre arrivée _._

Je prends quelques instants pour répondre.

— Je n’aime pas vraiment me mélanger aux autres. J’ai côtoyé Evie quelques années mais sans plus. J’ai vécu avec mon père chaque jour que nous avons passés enfermés et comme nous nous savions innocents, nous n’avons pas voulu nous mélanger aux autres méchants… bien sûr, certains se sont repentis mais justement, comme mon père en est l’un d’eux, il a jugé que sortir me mettrait en danger alors je ne me suis jamais réellement faite d’amis, _expliquais-je_.

— Wow, je… je n’imaginais pas que… je ne pensais pas… _essaye-t-il de dire._

Je me mets à rire et pose ma main sur la sienne.

— Calme toi, respire, je ne vais disparaitre ! Tu n’as pas besoin de te précipiter pour me répondre ! La seule chose qui pourrait nous interrompre est la sonnerie.

Le prince rit doucement, bois son verre d’eau – je ne rate pas sa réaction lorsqu’il se rend compte que l’eau est très fraiche – et pose la question suivante.

— Les gants, c’est parce que tu ne contrôle pas tes pouvoirs ?

Je regarde lesdits gants et acquiesce.

— Oui. Sur l’ile il y a pas de magie, donc je n’ai pas vraiment pu apprendre à les contrôler. C’est pour ça qu’il s’est mit à neiger dans ma chambre, hier. J’étais bouleversée et mes pouvoirs se sont manifestés. Et là je suis plutôt joyeuse, donc l’eau était plus fraiche qu’elle ne devait l’être, _expliquais-je._

Ben affiche une expression complétement fascinée, et je vois quelque chose briller dans ses yeux. De l’admiration.

— J’aimerai pouvoir faire de la magie, _me confie-t-il._ Malheureusement, je pense que la seule chose dont j’ai hérité, c’est les grognements de Bête de mon père.

Je me mets à rire et ça ne s’arrange pas lorsqu’il fait une moue boudeuse.

— Il n’y a pas que les grognements visiblement, tu as même la capacité de faire une moue de chiot ! _m’exclamais-je avec un sourire doux._

Les joues du prince se colorent de rouge.

— Quoi ? _me demande-t-il._

— Je te jure ! Mais c’est plutôt mignon, _ajoutais-je._

Le rougissement sur ses joues s’intensifie et devient contagieux puisque les miennes aussi deviennent roses alors que je réalise que je flirte avec Ben.

Un petit silence s’installe et nous en profitons tout deux pour manger.

— Tu me présenteras ton chien ? _finis-je par demander._

— Comment tu sais que j'ai un chien ? !

— C’est de la logique. Et tu as des poils de chiens sur ta veste, _dis-je._ Et je ne pense pas que ce soit ceux de ton père.

Je me penche et attrape, sur sa veste, un poil de chien que je lui montre avant de ma rasseoir.

— Alors, c’est quoi son petit nom ?

— Camarade. C’est la mascotte de l’école, _me dit-il._

— Camarade, _répétais-je._ C’est mignon.

J’attrape ma pomme, que j’essuie avec un mouchoir en papier.

— Tu avais un animal ? _me demande Ben._

— J’avais demander à mes parents un chien pour mes cinq ans, mais nous avons été séparés avant… _dis-je avant de m’exclamer._ Mais c’est pas grave, tu sais je peux très bien reporter mon amour sur quelqu’un d’autre !

Ma rendant compte que ma phrase peut être interprétée différemment, les joues rouges, je tente de me rectifier.

— Je veux dire, pas sur quelqu’un, bien que techniquement j’aime considérer les animaux comme des humains puisqu’ils ressentent des émotions et qu’ils… _fis-je avant de me taire._ Bon, je m’enfonce.

Ben secoue la tête, amusé.

— J’avais compris, ne t’en fais pas. Et je suis de ton avis. Tout ce qui manque à Camarade est la parole ! _s’exclame Ben avec un sourire._

Je reste un instant à l’admirer avant de finalement croquer dans ma pomme.

D’accord, je crois que je commence à avoir le béguin pour lui et ça, c’est pas bon du tout.

Les personnes autour de nous commencent à se presser et, regardant l’heure, nous remarquons que la pause est bientôt terminée !

— Thalia, est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose ? _me demande Ben, sérieux._

Je suis un peu décontenancée par ce changement d’attitude, mais acquiesce.

— Est-ce que tu peux être… honnête avec moi ? Je ne doute pas de ton honnêteté mais, je voudrais que tu me dises tout ce que tu trouve d’étrange à Auradon où même chez moi, _me demande Ben_. C’est pas souvent que les gens osent dire tout ce qu’ils pensent, encore moins de moi. 

Être honnête ? Je peux faire ça.

J’acquiesce, posant ma main sur celle du prince, attristé. A croire que ne pas être considéré comme n’importe qui ne lui plait pas vraiment.

— Je te le promets, je serai aussi honnête que possible. Même si, entre nous, c’est assez amusant que tu demande ça à la fille du dieu des mensonges ! _m’exclamais-je._

Les yeux brillants, Ben me regarde et finit même pas rire doucement.

— C’est vrai. Mais tu vois, les habitants d’Auradon ne voient de moi que le futur roi, alors que je suis un garçon de 16 ans comme les autres… J’ai l’impression qu’avec toi, je peux enfin être celui que je veux être, _me confie-t-il_.

Je lui souris, serrant sa main, et il me la serre en retour.

— ça me fait plaisir, Ben, vraiment. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à être celui que tu n’es pas seulement parce que les habitants d’Auradon veulent ce « faux Ben ». Auradon devra se contenter du futur roi qu’ils vont avoir, pas celui qu’ils voudraient. Je m’embrouille, mais tu vois ce que je veux dire ! _m’exclamais-je._ J’espère…

Ben sourit et acquiesce.

— Oui, je vois ce que tu veux dire. Merci, Thalia.

Nous sortons de la cafétaria et Ben m’accompagne même jusqu’à mon cours suivant. Le courant passe plutôt bien entre nous.


	3. Chapter 3

Le problème, c’est que lorsque Ben et moi se sommes séparés, tout le monde parlait de notre soudaine amitié. Et le pire, c’est que même lorsque j’étais en cours, je n’arrivais pas à penser à autre chose que lui, ses beau yeux vert-noisette et ses cheveux brun-miel.

Je secoue la tête en m’entendant penser ainsi. Vert-noisettes et brun-miel ? Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ?

Je pose mes affaires dans les gradins du stade de Tournoi. Ben m’a dit de l’y rejoindre et qu’après l’entrainement, il me montrera les environs d’Auradon Prep. Mais Ben n’est pas la seule tête que je reconnais, il y a aussi Jay et Carlos : la Bonne Fée les y a envoyés pour « dépenser leur énergie ».

Le Tournoi, c’est une espèce de bagarre sauf que c’est autorisé. La seule chose que j’aurai à lui reprocher, c’est le manque de mixité. Quoiqu’il en soit, Jay s’amuse comme un fou, Carlos galère, et Ben est Ben : parfait.

Finalement, l’entrainement se termine avec une Audrey énervée, un Jay qui intègre l’équipe, et Carlos qui se fera entrainer par Ben. Celui-ci vient me rejoindre, encore en tenue et tout transpirant. Ses cheveux collent à son front et il est tellement craquant que je souris en le voyant. Sourire qu’il me retourne.

— Alors, qu’en penses-tu ? _me demande Ben._

Il est épuisé.

— L’entrainement ou le Tournoi ? _demandais-je avec un sourire._

Ben fait mine de réfléchir, puis me répond.

— Les deux. Qu’est-ce que tu as pensé de moi ?

Je souris, jouant avec mes cheveux au passage.

— Premièrement, votre truc là, c’est archaïque, _déclarais-je._

Ben est confus.

— Archaïque ? Pourquoi ? _me demande-t-il._

— Il y a que des hommes ! _m’exclamais-je._ Nous aussi, les femmes, on peut se taper dessus comme vous le faites ! En fait, je suis même sûre qu’on pourrait être plus agiles que vous !

— Les équipes ont toujours été constituées seulement d’hommes. Au Tournoi comme au RRA, _dit-il, pensif._ Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais ça a toujours été comme ça.

— Attends, c’est quoi RRA ? _demandais-je, intéressée._

— Régiment Royal d’Auradon. C’est un peu comme de l’escrime, _m’explique-t-il._

— Et les femmes doivent se contenter d’encourager ces messieurs, _dis-je avec un sourire._

Ben passe une main dans ses cheveux et je me surprends à observer chacun de ses mouvements.

— Tu sais, tu t’entendrais parfaitement avec Lonnie, la fille de Mulan ! _me dit le prince._

— Surement.

Un silence s’installe jusqu’à ce que je voie Audrey nous dévisager.

— Et ma deuxième question ? _me demande Ben._

La deuxième question était ce que j’avais pensé de lui. Comment répondre sans paraitre… amoureuse ?

— Plutôt pas mal. J’ai bien aimé le saut que tu as fais à un moment, il était bien plus grâcieux que les sauts que faisaient les voleurs sur l’Ile, ça je te le garanti !

Nous partageons un rire, et je m’arrête lorsque quelque chose attire mon attention.

— Ta copine est pas contente, _déclarais-je._

Ben regarde tout autour de nous pour voir Audrey avec ses camarades de pom-pom girls nous regarder en nous foudroyant du regard.

— Elle n’était pas d’accord pour votre arrivée à Auradon et le couronnement la rend un peu tendue. Elle veut être parfaite parce qu’elle est au premier rang puisque c’est ma copine… _soupire-t-il._

Je sens cette sensation étrange, cet agacement en l’entendant parler d’Audrey comme étant sa copine, et je comprends que c’est de la jalousie.

— C’est marrant, on dirait que tu n’es pas si enchanté que ça, que ce soit ta petite amie ! _fis-je remarquer._

Touché. Ben baisse la tête puis me regarde timidement.

— Je… je n’ai plus de sentiments pour elle depuis plusieurs mois. Enfin, je m’en suis rendu compte il y a plusieurs mois. Nous sommes ensembles depuis tellement d’années, je sais que mes parents veulent que je l’épouse parce que c’est une bonne fille, mais… je ne me vois pas faire ma vie avec, _me confie-t-il._

Une partie de moi danse de joie, et l’autre partie est triste pour Ben. Ça doit être horrible, d’être obligé d’épouser quelqu’un parce que c’est ce qui a de bien pour Auradon. J’ai l’impression que si Ben n’était pas prince et futur roi, sa vie serait plus simple.

— Dit-le-lui, _dis-je._ Ce genre de relation n’est pas saint. Et, il vaut mieux tout mettre au clair avant que tu ne sois roi et bloqué avec elle pour l’éternité !

— Comment je fais ? _me demande-t-il, désespéré._

Et là, c’est moi qui commence à paniquer. Comment je règle ça, moi, sachant que c’est une situation à laquelle je n’ai jamais été confrontée ?

— Soit honnête comme tu l’es avec moi. Invite là quelque part, puis explique-lui tout. Si elle veut ton bonheur, elle comprendra, _lui dis-je_.

Ben semble réfléchir, puis finit par acquiescer. Il pose sa main sur la mienne et me sourit.

— Merci beaucoup, Thalia. Ça te dérange si je reporte notre visite ?

Je secoue la tête en souriant.

— Pas de problème !

Nous nous sourions une dernière fois et Ben part parler à Audrey puis se changer aux vestiaires. Je souris et retourne à Auradon Prep, plus précisément à la bibliothèque ou je passe le reste de mon après midi à lire.


	4. Je refuse d'aider Mal

— Vous voulez quoi ?! _m’exclamais-je._

Je suis face à Mal, Evie, Carlos et Jay. Ils sont venus me déranger parce qu’ils ont un « super plan ».

— Voler la baguette de la Bonne Fée pour libérer nos parents et toute l’Ile de l’Oubli, _répète Mal._ C’est pas ce que tu cherches ? Libérer ton père ?

Je ferme le livre que je lisais et secoue la tête.

— Pas comme ça. Pas en devenant une criminelle. Je regrette mais je ne vous aiderais pas, _déclarais-je_.

Des quatre, il n’y a que Mal qui est en colère. Les autres sembles compréhensif, voir même admiratif que j’ai décidé de refuser d’aider Mal. Je connais sa réputation sur l’Ile. Mal et Uma étaient les pires, à une époque. Mais je n’ai pas peur d’elles. Et je déteste Mal depuis toujours.

— T’es sérieuse là ?! _fait Mal._

— Totalement sérieuse, maintenant je vous prierais de déguerpir de ma chambre avant que je ne vous en fasse sortir de force ! _m’exclamais-je._

Carlos, Evie et Jay partent, mais Mal me lance un regard qui veut dire « c’est la guerre, tu ne t’en sortiras pas comme ça » avant de partir à son tour.

Je vais devoir garder un œil sur Ben… Mal peut être assez imprévisible.


	5. Je suis la cible de deux filles en colère

[Cliquez pour voir la tenue de Thalia dans ce chapitre](https://ibb.co/DWgFWsW)

J’ai un peu travaillé mes pouvoirs et je suis parvenue à changer de couleur de cheveux. Ils sont maintenant blancs comme ceux de ma mère, alors j’ai adapté ma tenue. Mais du coup, pas mal de personnes viennent me demander de l’aide, ce qui me mets encore une fois en concurrence avec Mal !

En effet, Mal fait payer les filles qui veulent de nouvelles coupes de cheveux alors que je le fais gratuitement.

Je sens que tout va mal se finir.

En parlant de Mal, je l’ai entendue quitter sa chambre hier très tard avec Evie et surement les garçons. Je reste donc sur mes gardes pour protéger Ben d’un possible mauvais coup. Mais jusqu’à maintenant, rien à signaler.

J’allais donc poser mes affaires avant le match de Tournoi lorsque je vois Audrey passer devant Ben sans même lui adresser la parole. Elle s’arrête cependant à mon casier.

— Je suppose que tu es contente, _me dit la fille d’Aurore, sur les nerfs._

Je soupire en posant mon cahier bien droit.

— De quoi tu parles ? _demandais-je._

— Fais l’innocente, comme si tu n’avais pas convaincu Ben de me larguer, _dit Audrey, pleine de poison._

Je reste un instant sans voix.

Donc, il l’a fait. Bravo, Ben.

J’affiche tout de même une expression désolée, parce que je le suis réellement.

— Je suis désolée Audrey. Sincèrement. Ben m’a juste demandé des conseils et je l’en lui ai donner.

— Je sais très bien que ton plan depuis que tu es arrivée est de me voler mon petit ami. Ne fais pas l’hypocrite, _me dit Audrey_.

Et elle part après m’avoir dévisagé. Je soupire et ferme mon casier, pour me retrouver nez à nez avec Ben qui me sourit. Sauf qu’il m’a surprise, donc je sursaute.

— Salut Thalia. Désolé de t’avoir prise par surprise, _me dit le prince._

Je constate qu’il est rayonnant de joie.

— C’est pas grave, _dis-je avec un sourire._ T'es bien joyeux, c'est plus agréable de te voir sourire ! _m'exclamais-je_.

Les joues de Ben rosissent et je me maudits intérieurement. Je dois vraiment arrêter de flirter...

— Vraiment ? _me demande cependant Ben._

J'acquiesce en souriant avant de me rendre compte, plus loin, que les 4 complotent et que Evie donne à Mal un sachet contenant un biscuit.

— Oui, vraiment, _répondis-je, perturbée_.

Je me reprends cependant et lui sourit.

— J'ai rompu avec Audrey, _finit-il par me dire_. C'est pour ce que je suis joyeux. Je me sens mieux maintenant que je ne suis plus attaché à une relation qui ne me plaisait pas.

Mal s'arrête à quelque pas de nous et fait mine d'être occupée. Je m'efforce de continuer notre discussion

— J'avais cru comprendre. Audrey m'a accusée de tout.

Ben perd son sourire.

— Vraiment ? Je suis désolé, je crois qu'elle n'a pas trop apprécié ce que je lui ai dit...

Cette fois, je suis intriguée mais je ne lui demande rien. Ça ne me regarde pas. C'est ses affaires.

— Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a pu prendre aussi mal ? _demandais-je malgré moi_.

Je me déteste. Et Ben a les joues encore plus rouges et se met même à bégayer.

— Je... Je lui ai dit que...

— Salut ! _s'exclame Mal, interrompant Ben_.

Je grogne intérieurement, énervée que Mal ait interrompu Ben et notre conversation au passage.

— Bonjour Mal. Je suis désolé mais Thalia et moi discutions, _dit le prince, gêner._

Mal fait mine de seulement me remarquer, puis d'être désolée.

— Ça ne prendra qu'une seconde, _dit la fille de Maléfique_. Je t'ai fait un cookie, pour te remercier de tout ce que tu fais !

Je regarde le biscuit et j'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

— Je suis désolé, c'est un match important et je ne mange jamais avant un match, _dit Ben._

Je continue de fixer le cookie, essayant de comprendre. Mal et Evie sont parties tard hier soir. Elles sont revenues quelques heures plus tard. Et elles ne sont pas du genre à faire des gâteaux pour le plaisir. Ils veulent la baguette, et savent sûrement que la petite amie de Ben sera au premier rang...

Le biscuit contient un philtre d'amour.

Je me concentre sur la magie qui émane du gâteau et j'utilise la magie que j'ai hérité de mon père pour contrer le philtre au moment où Ben en croque un gros morceau.

— Est-ce que... Tu te sens bien ? _demande Mal._

Evie, Carlos et Jay arrivent derrière Ben. Ils sont persuadés d'avoir réussi.

— Ça va. J'aime bien les noix, _dit le prince._

— Est-ce que tu sens une... Nouvelle force en toi ? _demande la fille de Maléfique_.

Ben semble réfléchir, et secoue négativement la tête.

— Hm... Non. La seule chose à laquelle je pense est que j'espère ne pas être ballonner pendant le match.

Le quatuor comprend leur défaite tandis que Ben se tourne vers moi.

— On se voit après le match, Thalia ? On pourra faire cette balade que j'ai dû reporter hier. Si tu le souhaite bien sûr, _s'empresse-t-il d'ajouter_.

J'acquiesce avec un grand sourire, fière d'avoir réussi à contrer le coup de mal.

— Avec plaisir. Aller, champion, va te préparer, _dis-je avec un sourire._

Je pousse gentiment Ben jusqu'en direction du stade avant de revenir rageusement vers la bande.

— Non mais ça va pas ?! Essayer d'ensorceler Ben ?! _murmurais-je rageusement_.

— Traîtresse, _me dit Mal, les yeux reflétant sa colère_.

Je ne laisse pas passer ça et m'énerve à mon tour.

— T'es complètement singlée ! _dis-je à Mal_. Et vous aussi ! _ajoutais-je en direction des trois autres._ Auradon est notre seconde chance, une chance d'une vie meilleure et vous voulez tout gâcher en faisant d'Auradon un terrain de jeu pour vos parents et le reste des habitants de l'île ! Que ce soit bien clair, quoique vous essayez de faire, je me mettrais en travers de votre chemin !

Et je m'éloigne, bousculant Mal au passage.

Complètement tarée...


	6. Le match

Autant dire que l'atmosphère est... Froide, entre le groupe et moi. Je suis même à l'autre bout des gradins, loin de Mal et Evie. Cette dernière a d’ailleurs essayé plusieurs fois de me parler, mais à chaque fois, elle s’est ravisée et a fait demi-tour.

Audrey est avec les pom-pom girls à acclamer l'équipe. Jay et Carlos sont sur le banc la plus grande partie du match et, sur le terrain, mon regard est rivé vers le numéro 7.

Ben.

Ben et ses cheveux au vent. Ben et ses sourires qu'il me fait lorsqu'il en a le temps. Ben et ses actions incroyables, comme lorsqu'il traverse le terrain entier pour marquer.

Vers la fin du match, le coach fait entrer Jay et Carlos qui, grâce au travail d'équipe, permettent à Ben de mettre le point de la victoire.

Je me mets à hurler de joie comme le reste du gradin en faveur des Chevaliers, l'équipe d'Auradon.

— Victoire grâce au prince Ben ! Quelle passe généreuse de Jay ! Quelle équipe ! C'est incroyable ! Ce sont les nouveaux, Jay et Carlos, qui ont aidé le prince à marquer le but victorieux. Quelle victoire ! Quelle fin fantastique pour un des meilleurs matchs jamais joués ! _s’exclame le commentateur._

Les Faucons partent, dégoutés, mais les pom-pom girls envahissent le terrain.

— Les voici. Les gagnants du premier...

Mais Ben l’interrompt, prenant le micro.

— Excusez-moi. Puis-je avoir votre attention ? _demande le prince._

Tout le monde s’arrête et Ben monte sur le canon.

— Je voudrais dire quelque chose, _continue Ben, maintenant qu’il a l’attention de tout le monde._

Je suis presque inquiète en le voyant me regarder, puis regarder le reste de la foule

— Donnez-moi un "T" ! _dit Ben en faisant un T._

— "T" ! _s’exclame la foule, l’imitant._

— Donnez-moi un "H" !

Cette fois, ils font un H, et je résiste à l’envie de me cacher, réalisant ce qu'il se passe.

— "H" !

— Donnez-moi un "A" !

— "A" !

— Donnez-moi un "L" !

— "L"

— Donnez-moi un "I" !

— "I"

— Donnez-moi un "A" !

— "A"

Je suis rouge comme jamais alors que tout le monde autour de moi me chahute gentiment.

— Et ça donne quoi ? _demande Ben._

— Thalia ! _crient-ils._

— Je ne vous entends pas ! _fait Ben._

— Thalia !

Ben me regarde dans les yeux et je le vois parfaitement malgré notre distance.

— Je t'aime, Thalia ! _m’avoue Ben._ Est-ce que je te l'ai dit ?

Je suis immobile, choquée, les joues rouges comme jamais. Tout le monde siffle.

_Donc, Ben partage mes sentiments..._

— Jouez un air ! _ordonne Ben._

— Oh je rêve c'est pas possible... _murmurais je._

La fanfare commence à jouer et je me rends compte que Ben avait tout préparer. Ledit Ben se met d'ailleurs à chanter. Tout le monde danse et chante, sauf moi qui suis toujours sur le choc.

A un moment, pour joindre les gestes à la parole, il se met genoux met à terre. Je mets une main devant ma bouche. Il se met aussi sur le dos et commence à agiter ses jambes comme un chien, alors Jay et Carlos le relèvent.

Dans sa chanson, il raconte qu’il m’aime tellement que ça en est « ridicule » et, bien que je ne sache au début pas vraiment comment le prendre, je fini cependant par comprendre que ce n’est pas au sens péjoratif.

Il chante en me regardant et je suis gênée par tant d’attention. Je suis aussi plus rouge que jamais lorsqu’il parle de m’embrasser. D’ailleurs, tout le monde cri. Ma peau brûle tellement que c'est ironique pour la fille d'un géant des glace et du 5eme esprit de la forêt enchantée capable de maîtriser la glace.

Au bout d’un moment, je commence à me détendre et à me laisser entraîner par la musique, pour le plus grand plaisir les personnes autour de moi.

Il fait toutes les lettres du mot « ridiculous » avec son corps et je me rends compte que c’est un bon danseur en plus d’être un excellent chanteur.

Encore un truc du Prince Parfait.

Ben commence à passer vers tout le monde et fait même un grand écart. Puis, il enlève son maillot et me l’envoie. Si on oublie que c'est un maillot pleins de sueur après un match épuisant, eh bien je suis heureuse de l'avoir.

Le chameau-mascotte les a même rejoints et Ben est dessus. Puis, Ben descend de la mascotte et, après l'aide de trois membres de l'équipe, il saute dans le publique qui le mène jusqu'à moi.

La fanfare arrête de jouer au moment où Ben se penche vers moi pour m'embrasser, ce que je le laisse faire pour notre plus grand plaisir et celui du publique.

Je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'embrasser quelqu'un pouvait être aussi beau. Agréable.

Mon cœur risque de sortir de ma cage thoracique alors que nos lèvres sont l'une contre les autres et que nos langes se découvrent timidement. Sa main sur ma joue est agréable et ma main joue avec ses petits cheveux – humides – à sa nuque.

Finalement, nous nous séparons par manque d'air mais nous nous sourions tout de même

— Je t'aime, Thalia ! Est-ce que je te l'ai dit ?

Je ne peux pas m'arrêter de sourire, tellement que j'en ai mal aux joues.

— Au moins une bonne vingtaine de fois en 3 minutes, _dis-je, amusée_. Je t'aime aussi, Ben.

Ben me fait un sourire magnifique en me serrant dans ses bras, heureux comme jamais.

— Tu veux aller au couronnement avec moi ? _me demande-t-il._

La demande ne plaît pas du tout à Audrey, ni même à Mal.

— Oui ! _dis-je dans le micro._

— Elle a dit oui ! _s’exclame Ben dans le micro._

Et tout le monde recommence à hurler. Jay arrive, la coupe à la main.

— Allez, Ben. Toute l'équipe attend, _lui dit le fils de Jafar_.

Je souris à Ben, qui rejoint l'équipe après avoir rendu le micro.

— Quelle victoire. Quelle journée pour les Chevaliers d'Auradon, qui reprennent le trophée après tellement d'années !

L’équipe hisse Jay sur leurs épaules.

— Ouais ! Oh, hé ! _cri Jay._

— Et le voici ! Jay, le meilleur joueur ! Vous vous attendiez à ça ?

Et tout le monde acclame Jay.


	7. Discussion à coeur ouvert

Ben et moi nous baladons après le match. J’aurai pensé qu’il allait être épuisé après ce match de folie mais justement, l’adrénaline de tout ce qu’il se passe semble le maintenir en forme. Alors nous sommes dans la forêt, en tête à tête. Exactement ce dont j’avais besoin.

— Alors, heu… je suppose que c’est ce qu’on appelle un coup de foudre, _dit Ben timidement._

Je souris, serrant sa main dans la mienne. Je suis certaine que le contacte serait encore meilleur sans mes gants, mais je ne peux pas prendre le risque de les enlever.

— Certainement, _dis-je avec un sourire._ Mais… je sais que c’est idiot comme question mais, que dirons tes parents ? Nous nous connaissons que depuis quelques jours, et puis j’ai cinq ans de plus que toi.

Ben nous arrête et prend mon autre main, qu’il serre en me regardant directement dans les yeux.

— Je n’en ai que faire de la réaction de mes parents. Et notre différence d’âge ne me dérange pas. J’écoute mon cœur, comme j’ai toujours voulu le faire.

Ça me suffit comme réponse, et je souris lorsque Ben pose sa main sur ma joue et m’embrasse. Je note intérieurement qu’il semble avoir besoin d’affection mais, comme je suis un peu pareil, ça ne me dérange pas du tout.

— J’aime beaucoup tes cheveux de cette couleur, _me dit Ben en jouant avec une de mes mèches._ Pas qu’ils ne sont pas beau aussi lorsqu’ils sont noirs !

— Merci !

C’est tellement mignon notre façon d’être encore… timides entre nous. C’est tout nouveau, c’est encore calme entre nous. Et j’espère ce ça le restera, mais je sais que la « première dispute » est inévitable.

— Qu’as-tu penser de la surprise ? _me demande Ben, reprenant notre marche._

— J’étais surprise. Et un peu mal à l’aise que ce soit devant toute l’école. Et effrayée, parce que c’est la première fois que je suis en couple et que tu m’as fait ta déclaration en grande pompes.

Je me suis mise à bafouiller et je me suis tais seulement parce que Ben s’est mis à rire doucement.

— Mais… ça t’a plu ?

En voyant l’inquiétude sur son visage, je m’empresse d’acquiescer.

— Bien sur que ça m’a plu !

Un grand sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres et nous continuons notre balade pour le reste de l’heure.

— Bon, maintenant que nous sommes ensembles, que dirais-tu d’un premier vrai rendez-vous ? _me demande Ben._

— Un rencard ? _demandais-je avec un sourire._

— Eh bien… oui !

Je dois me retenir de sautiller sur place comme une gamine, et je me contente de sourire.

— Ça me va !

— D’accord, alors… je t’envoie un message ? _me demande Ben._

— Ce sera compliqué puisque je n’ai pas de téléphone, _lui rappelais-je._

Ben secoue la tête, sort une boite de son sac et me le tends.

— Tu n’AVAIS pas de téléphone. C’est un petit cadeau de rien du tout, _s’empresse-t-il de dire en voyant que j’allais refuser._

Je suis donc forcée d’accepter. Je prends la boite bleue entourée d’un turban jaune, et en sort un téléphone avec une protection bleue.

— Vous aimez bien le jaune et bleu, à Auradon, _commentais-je avec un sourire._

Ben se met à rire.

— C’est les couleurs de mes parents. Mais j’ai pris un bleu plus clair pour rappeler le bleu de ta mère, _me fait-il remarquer._

En effet, le bleu est plus clair et il y a quelques touches de blancs. Lorsque je l’allume, le fond d’écran représente Ben tenant un panneau « surprise » ce qui me fait rire.

— Je suis tellement pas à la hauteur, _remarquais-je._ Je n’ai rien à t’offrir, moi…

C’est tellement gênant. Se voir offrir des cadeaux sans pouvoir en offrir d’autre en retour…

— Lia, paie-moi juste avec tes sourires et ta bonne humeur, d’accord ? _me répond Ben._

Je ris doucement au surnom, et acquiesce.

— Jusqu’à ce que je puisse faire mieux, on va dire que j’accepte.

Je regarde avec un grand sourire la photo et Ben passe l’heure suivante à m’expliquer comment fonctionne le téléphone.

Nous finissons par nous séparer en fin d’après midi et, avant de m’endormir, je reçois un message de mon petit ami que j’ai affectueusement renommé Benny.

_De : Benny_

_Prévois un maillot._

_Bonne nuit !_


	8. Premier rencard

Cliquez pour voir les tenues de Thalia dans ce chapitre : [tenue 1](https://ibb.co/jDm6j2W) / [tenue 2 ](https://ibb.co/FgmqtR6)

J’ai paniqué, et j’ai passé la moitié de la matinée à trainer dans les boutiques autour du campus. J’ai trouvé – forte heureusement – des vêtements qui m’iront et que j’ai pu payer grâce à l’argent que m’a fait parvenir ma mère pour mon arrivée à Auradon.

Je porte donc mon maillot avec, pardessus, un short gris avec effet déchiré et un débardeur blanc à dentelle. Le tout accompagné d’une veste blanche et d’une paire de chaussures à talon. Et mes longs cheveux blanc sont tressés en couronne. Mes yeux bleu clair ressortent grâce à mon habituel maquillage noir. Avec tout ça, j’ai évidemment ma paire de gants blancs, un collier et ma montre.

Je commence à faire les cent pas dans ma chambre, inquiète. Mon sac avec mes affaires de rechange est sur mon lit.

N’en pouvant plus, je finis par m’y asseoir et attraper la couverture de mon enfance, que je tiens contre moi. Elle parvient à me détendre assez pour que je ne me remette pas à paniquer en entendant des coups à ma porte.

Ben, habillé de sa chemise bleue, son pantalon blanc et sa veste réunissant les couleurs de ses parents, tient deux casques à moto.

— Wow, _dit-il en me voyant._

Je souris.

— Pour la première fois je comprends enfin la différence entre "mignonne" et "magnifique".

Mes joues chauffent alors que je baisse la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. C’est Ben qui me la relève délicatement.

— J'espère que tu aimes la moto, _dit-il en désignant les casques._

Je m’approche, prends le casque et part, mais fais rapidement demi-tour pour récupérer mon sac à dos et poser la couvertures, sous les rires de Ben.

*

Nous avons fait le trajet jusqu’à la forêt sur sa vespa – bleue sinon ce ne serait pas amusant – mes mains entourant Ben pendant tout le trajet. Puis, nous nous garons et il m’emmène à un pont. Le Prince prend mes mains dans les siennes.

— Dis-moi quelque chose sur toi que tu n'as jamais dit à personne, _me dit-il_.

Je réfléchi…

— Mon deuxième prénom, c'est Rose.

— Rose ? _me demande t-il avec un sourire._

— Eh oui. Thalia Rose.

— C’est mignon. Et français. Comme ma mère.

J’acquiesce.

— Et c’est aussi ma fleure préférée, _dis-je._

Ben sourit en m’attirant vers lui.

— Je note. Mon deuxième prénom, c'est Florian.

— Florian ? _répétais-je avec un sourire._

— Oui.

— Ça fait très prince, _dis-je_.

— Tu trouves ? _me demande t-il avec un sourire._

J’acquiesce.

— Tu sais bien que j’ai promis de ne te dire que la vérité !

Finalement, nous arrivons à la fin du pont et Ben m’ordonne de fermer les yeux, ce que je fais.

— Attention où tu marches. Ça va ? Il y a une marche. Voilà. Tu es prête ?

— Yep !

Je sens son torse s’appuyer dans mon dos et je souris.

— Ouvre les yeux.

J’ouvre les yeux et… wow. Nous sommes… dans un endroit merveilleux. Je reste sous le choc, n’ayant jamais vu un endroit aussi beau.

— Vas-y, _me dit-il en désignant les marches_.

Je le regarde, puis m’y précipite. Ce sont les ruines d’un ancien temple. Sur le sol de pierre est étendu une couverture bleue avec une boite à pique-nique. Sur la table, il y a de la limonade et sur la chaise se trouve deux serviettes de bain. Je pose mon sac à côté.

Nous nous installons et Ben sort les pâtisseries du panier et il y a des fraises avec du chocolat fondu ! Alors, assise en tailleur, je dévore tout ce qui me tombe sous la main pendant que Ben me regarde, à moitié allongé, avec un sourire aux lèvres.

— C'est la première fois ? _me demande t-il._

— Je n’ai jamais eu de rencards.

Ben se met à rire.

— Je voulais dire, c'est ton premier donut fourré ? _me demande t-il._

Je m’arrête.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

Ben se redresse et enlève des miettes sur mes lèvres.

— Tu as un peu... Juste... Fais comme ça.

Il passe sa langue sur ses lèvres et je fais de même, enlevant les miettes restantes.

— C'est bon ? _demandais-je, et Ben sourit._ Je ne suis pas sortable.

— Oh, c’est rien.

Je me mets à rire.

— A toi de parler, _me dit-il avec un sourire._ Dis-moi quelque chose.

Je réfléchi à ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire.

— Eh bien, j'ai 21 ans. Je suis une demi-déesse de par mon père, et j’ai hérité des pouvoirs de mes parents. Il parait que lorsque j’avais deux ans, j’ai fait léviter mon biberon parce que je trouvais qu’il était trop loin de moi.

Ben se met à rire, et je fais de même.

— Sinon, j’aime beaucoup lire. Le peu de temps que je n’ai pas passé avec toi où en cours, était à la bibliothèque.

— C’est super ! J’aime beaucoup lire, moi aussi ! _me dit Ben._

Nous continuons à parler de points communs tout en mangeant.

— Et si on se baignait ? _me propose Ben au bout de quelques temps._

Il se lève et je ri nerveusement.

— Quoi ? Maintenant ? _demandais-je._

— Allez. Oui, maintenant.

Il commence à détacher sa chemise et je me mords la lèvre en voyant son torse parfaitement musclé.

— Je vais rester là, plutôt, _déclarais-je_.

Il tend sa main vers moi pour m’aider à me relever.

— Non, non. Allez.

— Je vais rester et goûter une fraise. Je n'ai jamais mangé de fraise.

Je porte la fraise à mes lèvres et… c’est absolument délicieux. D’ailleurs, je pousse un petit couinement tant c’est bon. Ben se met à rire.

— Ne les mange pas toutes.

— D'accord.

Et j’en mange quelques-unes à la fois, le regardant distraitement se déshabiller…

— Je ne sais pas nager, _déclarais-je._

Ben s’arrête et me regarde, choqué.

— Tu ne sais pas nager ?

— Non ! _dis-je à nouveau, vexée._

— Tu vivais sur une île ! _dit-il, surprit._

— Entourée d'une barrière magique, tu te rappelles ?

Ben me regarde, choqué.

— Il y a un début à tout. Je pourrais t’apprendre, _me propose-t-il._

Je réfléchi… et acquiesce.

— D’accord, mais problème numéro deux : mes gants. Si je les enlève, sachant que nous serrons dans l’eau, les choses peuvent mal se terminer.

— Fais moi confiance, _me dit Ben._

Alors j’acquiesce une deuxième fois, parce que j’ai confiance en lui.

— C’est conclu. A condition que tu saute de cette hauteur là-bas, _dis-je en désignant un point en hauteur._

Ben, qui terminait de plier ses vêtements, se met à rire.

— C’est vrai ?

— Aussi vrai que le fait qu’il y a des couronnes sur ton short, _déclarais-je._

Nous nous mettons à rire. Ben vient poser un baiser sur ma joue avant de s’enfuir.

— Je reviens tout de suite ! _me dit-il._

Je lève les mains en l’air.

— Vas-y. Je vais en profiter pour me mettre en maillot.

Je fouille dans mon sac et en sort un gilet que j’avais préparé. J’enlève celui que je porte ainsi que mes chaussures. A ce moment, je remarque que Ben vient d’arriver au point que je lui ai montrer et qu’il me fait signe. Je lui fais un signe de la main. Ben pousse un grognement avant de se jeter, ce qui me fait rire.

Mon petit ami disparait dans l’eau et je regarde le paysage merveilleux autour de moi. Puis, revenant sur terre, je pose mon téléphone sur la table, à côté du siens, et termine d’enlever mes vêtements.

Bientôt, il ne reste plus que mes gants que j’hésite toujours à enlever.

— Alors, comment as-tu trouvé mon saut ? _me demande Ben, réapparaissant dans l’eau._

Je souris.

— Très impressionnant.

Il secoue ses cheveux mouillés puis me rejoint, sur le bord qui sépare le temple du lac.

— Alors, tu viens ? _me demande-t-il doucement._

Je ne manque pas son regard, détaillant mon corps, alors que je le rejoins de façon hésitante. Je finis par m’asseoir sur le sol de pierre.

— On a encore pieds, _me rassure-t-il._ Et je suis là pour te rattraper s’il le faut.

Alors, après avoir pris une profonde respiration, j’attrape les mains de Ben – qu’il me tendait – et le rejoins dans l’eau. On a définitivement encore pied, c’est rassurant même si je suis capable de me noyer dans une flaque d’eau.

Nous sommes si près l’un de l’autre que nos respirations se sont accordées, et je vois Ben frissonner légèrement.

— C’est amusant, ta température corporelle est plus fraiche que la mienne, _me dit-il._

— Hm, effet secondaire d’être une fille de la glace, _dis-je._

Ben caresse mes mains, ou plutôt mes gants.

— Tu me fais toujours confiance ? _me demande-t-il._

— Toujours, _dis-je, le regardant dans les yeux._

Alors, Ben retire mes gants et je m’efforce de rester calme.

— Lia, ta mère est parvenue à contrôler ses pouvoirs grâce à l’amour. Je suis certaine qu’il en est de même pour toi, _me dit-il tout en posant mes gants sur le sol de pierre._

J’avais raison, sur le fait que le contacte entre nos mains serait encore meilleure sans barrière. Sa peau est si chaude, comparée à la mienne. Et, alors que j’avais fermé les yeux parce que je redoutais le pire, rien ne se passe. Je me retrouve donc face à un Ben souriant joyeusement, sourire contagieux puisque je souris à nouveau.

— N’arrête jamais de sourire, _me dit-il._

— Alors ne me quitte jamais, _dis-je en retour._

Nous nous rapprochons et nos lèvres s’unissent. Puis, nous commençons à bouger dans l’eau et lorsque j’ai paniqué en perdant pieds, j’ai réussi à faire apparaitre une bouée pour me rattraper, ce qui nous a tout les deux fait rire. D’un coup, le visage de Ben s’illumine.

— Tu crois que tu peux faire un toboggan ? _me demande-t-il._

Je me mets à rire.

— Honnêtement, j’en sais rien du tout. Peut-être avec plus de pratique, mais pour le moment, je vais me contenter de magie basique… ! _dis-je avec un sourire._

_Un enfant. C’est un gamin dans l’âme._

— Bon, d’accord. Je réessayerai la prochaine fois, _me dit-il avec un sourire._

Son regard se pose sur quelque chose que je ne vois pas d’où je suis.

— Je reviens, d’accord ? Ne bouge pas, _me dit Ben._

Et il part avant que je n’aie pu lui répondre. Je me retrouve donc bloquée en pleins milieu d’un lac, où je n’ai pas pied, retenue par une bouée de glace. Alors je me contente de bouger les bras dans l’eau en attendant son retour.

Finalement, le prince revient avec une jolie pierre brillante, qu’il me tend.

— Prends ce joli caillou, pour te féliciter. Fais un vœu et jette-le dans le lac.

Amusée, je prends la pierre que je regarde puis je fais un vœu.

_Je souhaite que Ben m’aime pour toujours._

Je jette la pierre dans le lac et regarde mon petit ami.

— Bon, et si on retournait à un endroit où on a pied ? _proposais-je, amusée._

Alors nous retournons dans un endroit du lac qui nous permet d’être dans l’eau mais tout en ayant pied et pas le corps à moitié hors de l’eau. Je soupir d’aise en regardant l’endroit et profitant du calme. Jouant avec l’eau, je décide de mettre mes pouvoirs à l’épreuve.

A défaut d’avoir offert à Ben un toboggan, je lui offre une fleur gelée qu’il regarde avec émerveillement.

— J’adore tes pouvoirs, c’est officiel, _me déclare Ben._

Je ris alors que Ben joue avec la fleur, faisant attention à ne pas la briser.

Finalement, au bout de quelques heures et aucun problème magique à signaler, nous sortons de l’eau et nous nous enroulons dans les serviettes. Nous nous allongeons l’un à côté de l’autre au soleil et prenons même quelques photos tout en continuant de discuter.

— J’ai hâte d’être dimanche, _dis-je._ Revoir ma mère après 17ans… ça va me faire tout drôle.

Ben joue avec une mèche de mes cheveux – que j’ai détachés – tout en me souriant.

— Je suis certain qu’elle va être très heureuse de te voir.

Je souris rêveusement.

— Moi aussi, je vais l’être. Le temps passe horriblement lentement, mais c’est positif dans un sens : je ne t’ai encore que pour moi, _terminais-je, amusée._

Ben se met à rire et me serre contre lui.

— J’aurais toujours du temps pour toi, Lia. Ça ne changera pas.

— J’espère, _murmurais-je._

_J’espère vraiment._


	9. Appel vidéo

Nouveau jour de classe. Deux jours avant le Jour des Familles. Trois jours avant le couronnement de Ben.

La pression commence à monter, et je commence à avoir peur que les autre VKs aient préparer quelque chose.

— Thalia, ma chère, j’ai une petite surprise pour toi, _me dit la Bonne Fée en me croisant dans les couloirs._

Je sais que les autres ont pu parler à leurs parents grâce à un appel vidéo. C’est peut-être ça…

Je suis la Bonne Fée jusqu’à la salle de classe et, en effet, sur le téléviseur est un appel vidéo de mon père. Je souris grandement en le voyant et me précipite vers le dispositif.

— Ma petite chérie, tu es radieuse, _dit mon père en me voyant._

Je souris en jouant avec mes cheveux. Je ne porte plus de gants, ça y est. Et mon père le remarque, mais ne dis rien.

— Tu me manques, _dis-je tristement._

— Tu me manques aussi. Mais tu es bien mieux à Auradon, mon ange. C’est ta place, _me dit affectueusement mon père_. Alors, que t’arrives-t-il de beau ?

Mes joues se colorent et je vois sur le visage de la Bonne Fée qu’elle a compris de quoi je veux parler. Je redoute tout de même la réaction de mon père.

— Je… il se pourrait que je sorte avec le futur roi, _dis-je, les joues toutes rouges._

Il faut un instant à mon père pour réagir, mais il ne se met pas en colère.

— Je m’en doutais, en ne te voyant pas porter de gants, que quelqu’un en était la raison, _finit-il par me dire._ Je suis heureux pour toi, ma chérie, mais fais attention, d’accord ?

J’acquiesce.

— Ce garçon est extrêmement chanceux de t’avoir, _continue-t-il._

— Et c’est réciproque. Je n’avais jamais rencontré quelqu’un comme lui.

Papa et moi discutons encore quelques temps, puis je dois retourner à mes cours. C’était dur, de le quitter, mais Ben m’a promis…

Au cours suivant, donc, je retrouve les quatre autre VKs. Je remarque même que le doute commence à se présenter dans le groupe. Alors, lorsque le professeur nous libère, je les rejoins.

— Ecoutez… Je sais que nous avons des objectifs différents. Je vous demande juste de réfléchir à la vie que nous avion sur l’Ile, et la vie que nous avons à Auradon, _leur dis-je doucement._ Nourriture fraîche, de vrais toits, de quoi nous instruire, des amis voir plus, des sports sans risque mortel… Aucune mauvaise influence, _leur récitais-je_. On est beaucoup mieux ici.

Je me tourne vers la fille aux cheveux bleus.

— Evie. Tu as toujours voulu savoir quelle était ma vie à Auradon avant d’être bloquée sur l’Ile. Tu as désormais la chance de vivre la tienne, sans aucune limite. Je sais que c’est ton rêve, alors s’il te plait, si ce n’est pas pour moi, fais-le pour toi.

Je n’ai aucun regard noir comme réponse. Aucune réponse tout court en fait. Mais je vois qu’ils réfléchissent. Alors je leurs souris et part.


	10. Retrouvailles

[Cliquez pour voir la tenue de Thalia dans ce chapitre](https://ibb.co/0tp52hq)

Le grand jour est arrivé. Je suis tellement excitée que j’ai eu du mal à dormir de la nuit. Ben était également dans cette situation, et nous avons discuté par messages jusqu’à presque une heure du matin. Mais maintenant, je suis prête pour cette journée qui s’annonce riche en émotions.

Je porte des collants résilles, des chaussures à talons noirs, une jupe noire également, et un haut blanc. Mes cheveux sont relevés et une grande partie sont dans un chignon.

Je suis tellement impatiente de revoir ma mère que sa vieille chanson, Show Yourself, est tout à fait appropriée.

**Every inch of me is trembling**

**But not from the cold**

**Something is familiar**

**Like a dream I can reach but not quite hold**

**I can sense you there**

**Like a friend I've always known**

**I'm arriving**

**And it feels like I am home**

J’ouvre la porte de ma chambre et sort. Mes mains tremblent d’impatience alors que je sais que ma mère est quelque part, dehors, à m’attendre.

**Show yourself**

**I'm dying to meet you**

**Show yourself**

**It's your turn**

**You are one I've been looking for**

**All of my life**

**Show yourself**

**Ah ah ah ah**

Je cours dans les escaliers, évitant les quelques personnes encore dans les couloirs, et je souris lorsque je suis dans le jardin.

**Come to me now**

**Open your door**

**Don't make me wait**

**One moment more**

Je continue à courir pour sortir de l’école et rejoindre le jardin où a lieu la Journée des Familles. 

**Oh, come to me now**

**Open your door**

**Don't make me wait**

**One moment more**

Et, c’est en tournant, que je la vois. Ses cheveux blancs comme les miens sont détachés, et sa tenue brille sous le soleil. Ses yeux bleus s’illuminent en me voyant et reconnaissant la chanson, qu’elle continue alors que je cours vers elle, luttant pour ne pas pleurer.

**Where the north wind meets the sea**

**There's a mother**

**Full of memory**

Les bras de ma mère m’entourent et je la serre en retour, ne réalisant pas encore sa présence. Et j’ai les nerfs qui lâchent tandis que je me mets à pleurer.

**Come, my darling, homeward bound**

Je souris malgré mes larmes, car se sont des larmes de joie.

**I am found**

Maman essuie mes larmes et caresse mes cheveux tout en continuant.

**Show yourself**

**Step into the power**

**Throw yourself**

**Into something new**

Je souris alors qu’elle tient mes mains nues et lie ses doigts aux miens.

**Ah ah ah ah**

Nous nous sourions et je dois me retenir de ne pas me remettre à pleurer.

— Maman, tu m’as tellement manquée… je t’aime ! _lui dis-je, luttant encore contre mes larmes._

Elle n’a pas changé d’un pouce depuis que je l’ai quittée, il y a presque vingt ans. C’est impressionnant, et ce vide laissé dans mon cœur est enfin comblé.

— Je t’aime aussi ma chérie, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point… !

Elle essuie mes larmes avant d’essuyer les siennes en souriant. Nous sommes toutes les deux émues, et je vois les gens passer en souriant doucement. Maman s’éloigne de quelques pas pour m’admirer et je rosi doucement alors qu’elle sourit.

— J’ai l’impression de me revoir à ton âge, _me dit-elle._ Mais beaucoup plus sereine. Alors, qui est l’heureux élu ? _me demande maman avec un sourire complice._

J’allais lui répondre, mais mon prénom est appelé…

— Thalia !

Je souris en reconnaissant la voix et me tourne pour faire face à Ben.

— Salut Ben, _dis-je doucement._

Ben s’arrête à notre hauteur et fait une révérence à ma mère, qui secoue vivement la tête.

— Majesté, _dit le prince à ma mère._

— Non, non, prince Ben, Elsa suffira, _lui dit cependant ma mère._

— Alors Ben suffit également, _dit le concerné._

Tandis que ben et moi se sourions, ma mère ne manque pas une seconde de notre complicité et sourit en voyant nos mains se lier presque inconsciemment.

— Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps, c’était juste pour te dire que le coup d’envoi pour la Journée des Familles va bientôt être donné, _me dit mon petit ami._

— On arrive, _lui assurais-je._

Alors Ben pose un baiser sur ma main, salut ma mère et part. Je le regarde s’éloigner en souriant.

— Le futur Roi, _fait-elle._ Du moment que vous êtes heureux, ça ne me pose aucun problème… !

— Merci maman, _lui dis-je avec un grand sourire._

Les familles commencent à se réunir dans les jardins alors nous nous regardons toutes les deux.

— Nous devrions y aller, _disons-nous en même temps, ce qui nous fait rire._

Et, main dans la main, nous suivons la foule.


	11. Les présentations

Nous nous trouvons une bonne place – stratégique, près du buffet et de la fontaine de chocolat – et je souris en voyant Ben se préparer pour sa prestation. Par contre, je manque de paniquer en voyant ses parents à proximité.

_Reste calme._

La musique commence et je sors mon téléphone pour filmer Ben. Je DOIS garder une trace de ça !! Et j’ai bien fais, parce que l’accent de Ben parlant français est à croquer !!

Les filles commencent à chanter, puis Ben reprend la parole et c’est très impressionnant. Tout en continuant à chanter, Ben me fait un clin d’œil, remarquant que je le film.

Lorsque c’est terminé, j’applaudis joyeusement tout en souriant. Je remarque alors les quatre autres VKs à proximité de nous, accompagnés de Camarade le chien de Ben. Carlos passe son temps avec, ce qui est assez surprenant pour le fils de Cruella, mais Ben m’a expliqué qu’il a aidé Carlos à ne plus avoir peur des chiens.

— Thalia ! _m’appelle Ben._

Je regarde maman avec un air désolé.

— Oh, je dois y aller…

— Vas rejoindre ton amoureux, _me dit-elle avec un sourire._

Je l’enlace, pose un bisou sur sa joue et rejoins Ben, qui est… avec ses parents. Ils posaient pour le photographe.

— Thalia ! Je veux te présenter à mes parents, _me dit Ben._

Il m’enlace et j’en profite pour murmurer à son oreille ;

— Bravo, maintenant je vais m’évanouir de stresse.

Nous nous séparons et on fait face à Belle et à la Bête, Adam.

— Voici Thalia. La fille d’Elsa et Loki. Ma copine, _dit Ben à ses parents_.

— Bonjour, _me dit Belle en un souffle_.

— Bonjour, _dis-je avec un sourire_.

Il est évident que c’est une surprise pour eux.

— Bonjour, _finit par dire la Bête_.

Il me fixe du regard, et je vois qu’il y a un malaise qui m’installe.

— Elle pourrait venir déjeuner avec nous, _propose Ben_.

— Bien sûr, les amis de Ben... _commence le roi._

Il bégaie.

— En fait, je suis avec ma mère... _dis-je, gênée._

— Tu devrais l’inviter. Plus on est de fous, plus on rit ! _s’exclame Belle._

Je souris alors et regarde maman, qui mange du chocolat avec Carlos et Jay.

— Merci, _finis-je par dire_. Je vais la chercher.

J’allais partir mais le Roi reprend la parole.

— Et si on jouait au croquet avant le repas ? _propose-t-il._

— Bien sûr, _dis-je_.

— C'est parti, _fait Ben en retour_.

Ben tchek avec son père.

— C'est parti.

Puis, Ben se tourne vers moi, un bras autour de mes épaules, et nous commençons à marcher.

— Tu sais jouer ? _me demande Ben._

— Non, _avouais-je_.

— Non ? Ça ira !

Nous rejoignons maman pour l’informer de l’invitation et disons que je m’attaque, moi aussi, à la fontaine de chocolat.


	12. Quand tout dérape

Nous sommes sur le terrain et Ben m’apprend à jouer. Les autres VKs sont aussi là, et je vois Belle discuter avec Evie. Maman est un peu à l’écart alors j’informe Ben que je rejoins. En me voyant approcher, maman efface son expression perdue pour afficher un sourire.

— Ma chérie, _dit-elle en me voyant arriver._

— Ça ne va pas ? _demandais-je, inquiète._

Démasquée, maman arrête de cacher ses émotions.

— Je… je pensais juste à ton père. Il me manque.

Je souris en fouillant dans mes poches, pour en sortir un petit sachet.

— Il m’a demandée de te donner ça, lorsque je suis partie, _lui informais-je._

Je lui donne le petit paquet et, les mains tremblantes, maman l’ouvre pour trouver un collier avec un pendentif qui s’ouvre. Et à l’intérieur, sur un côté se trouve une photo d’eux deux, et sur l’autre une photo de moi à mes dix ans.

Emue, maman tient le bijou près de son cœur et je lui fais un câlin.

— Il t’aime, et nous serons bientôt tous réunis, _lui dis-je._

Maman renifle et je fais apparaitre un mouchoir, qu’elle prend en souriant.

— La magie te vient si facilement…

— C’est parce que je suis entourée des personnes que j’aime le plus, _lui dis-je avec un sourire._

Soudain, je sens quelque chose me grimper dessus et retient un cri, lorsque maman se met à rire.

— Bruni ! Il ne faut pas faire ça ! _gronde-t-elle._

Je dois cligner des yeux plusieurs fois pour réaliser que j’ai une petite salamandre violette dans les mains. Il ne me semblait ne jamais l’avoir vue. Je regarde alors ma mère, perdue.

— Bruni ? _demandais-je._

— L’esprit du Feu, _m’informe-t-elle._ Il ne me quitte pas d’une semelle ! _ajoute-t-elle, amusée._ Surtout depuis qu’il s’est passé… ce qu’il s’est passé.

Je comprends alors que Bruni a tenu compagnie à maman depuis le jour ou papa et moi sommes partis. Peut-être même que c’est cet esprit, qui l’a tenu forte.

Portant sa main au-dessus de la salamandre, maman fait apparaitre des petits flocons de neiges dont se délecte Bruni, avant de se blottir dans mes mains et fermer les yeux.

— Notre température corporelle, _me dit-elle._ Bruni t’aime beaucoup.

Je ris doucement en portant Bruni à mon épaule. Il y grimpe et je le caresse doucement.

— T’es trop mignon, _dis-je à l’esprit du Feu._

Mon compliment semble lui plaire puisqu’il fait ce qui pourrait s’apparenter à un ronronnement ! Maman et moi nous mettons à rire, lorsqu’il y a du grabuge…

— Vous ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Et comment vous faites pour rester si jeune ? _s’exclame une femme en voyant Mal._

Ben se précipite vers Audrey et celle qui semble être sa grand-mère. Elles sont toutes les deux face à Mal. Intriguées, nous les rejoignons alors que Ben parle.

— Reine Leah, tout va bien. Maléfique est toujours sur l'île. Voici sa fille, Mal. J'ai décidé de donner une chance à la nouvelle génération, _rappelle-t-il_.

Il est plus qu’évident que tout le monde écoute ce qu’il se passe. D’ailleurs, une foule s’est formée près de nous.

— Une chance de quoi, Ben ? Tous nous détruire ? _demande Reine Leah avant de s’adresser à tout le monde._ Vous vous rappelez, n'est-ce pas ? Les pommes empoisonnées. Et les sorts.

La Bonne Fée s’approche elle aussi.

— Les sorts. Ma fille a été élevée par des fées à cause du sort de votre mère, _dit Leah à Mal_. Ses premiers mots, ses premiers pas, j'ai tout manqué ! Ne lui faites pas confiance.

Elle est très en colère.

— Je suis... _commence Mal._

Elle fait un pas en avant mais Chad l’en empêche.

— Recule ! Ne la touche pas ! _ordonne Chad._

— Ne fais pas ça, Chad, _intervient Ben_.

Ben se met devant nous tous pour nous protéger.

— Quoi ? Ils ont été élevés par leurs parents, Ben. Qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'ils leur ont appris ? La gentillesse ? L'honnêteté ? Ça m'étonnerait, _fait Chad_.

Chad me regarde alors, ignorant ma mère.

— Tu as volé le copain de quelqu'un, _me dit-il en désignant Ben_.

Celui-ci ne laisse pas ça passer et tout monte d’un cran.

— Hé, hé.

— Chad, tu devrais arrêter de te ridiculiser avant que ça ne devienne gênant, _dis-je calmement._

Mais le fils de Cendrillon ricane et se tourne vers Jay.

— Tu aimes faire du mal aux gens.

Il regarde Mal.

— Toi, tu essaie d’attirer la sympathie des autres en utilisant tes pouvoirs.

Il se tourne vers Evie.

— Et toi, tu n'es qu'une croqueuse de diamants et une tricheuse.

Evie sort son miroir.

— Miroir, ô mon beau miroir, qui est le pire des idiots ? _demande Evie à son miroir._

Et le miroir montre Chad qui, face à la dure réalité, ne le prend pas très bien.

— Quoi ? Allez ! _s’exclame Chad, vexé._

Chad frappe le bras de Evie, ce qui ne plait pas à Jay qui se jette sur le fils de Cendrillon.

— Arrête, Chad ! _lui dit Jay._

Des gens crient. Je serre les poings, n’appréciant pas forcement ce qu’il se passe. Je ne suis pas vraiment amie avec Mal, Carlos, Jay et Evie, mais je sais qu’ils ne sont pas leurs parents bien qu’ils essaient de leur faire plaisir.

Je sens un petit courant d’air frais et me force à rester calme, constatant que Belle et la Bête sont juste à côté.

_Détends toi Thalia. Garde le contrôle._

— Ah oui, vraiment ? _finit par dire Evie._

Evie sort un vaporisateur et en pulvérise son contenu sur Chad, qui s’écroule. Bien que surprise, je sens que ce n’est qu’un philtre endormant, alors j’éloigne Jay et Evie.

— Ne restez pas là, ça va mal se finir pour vous, _dis-je, inquiète._ Je vais essayer d’arranger les choses avec les parents de Ben mais ne restez pas ici.

Je vois dans leurs regards qu’ils sont reconnaissants.

— Merci Thalia, _me dit la fille de la Méchante Reine._

Je lui réponds par un petit mouvement de tête.

— Evie a fait quelque chose à Chad ! _s’écrie Audrey._

— Réveille-toi ! _dit Doug à Chad._

Evie attrape la main de Mal et elles partent.

— Viens, Mal.

— Jay !

Ils s’éloignent. Je regarde Ben, Belle et la Bête alors que Audrey et Doug sont toujours auprès de Chad et que la brise fraiche continue.

— Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé pour ce qu’il vient de se passer, _leur dis-je._ C’est pas facile pour eux de s’adapter à Auradon, et avec tout le monde qui ne leur font pas confiance, ils ont du réagir excessivement.

C’est à ce moment-là que Chad revient à ses esprits. Je sens le regard de tout le monde sur moi, et Ben prend ma main. C’est alors que je me rends compte que je devrais calmer mes pouvoirs, et le vent frais disparait.

— Et si nous passions à table ? _propose maman pour changer de sujet._

Tout le monde acquiesce, bien qu’encore chamboulé, et nous rejoignons la table préparée pour notre repas.


	13. Un repas gênant

Ben et moi sommes assis à un côté de la table ronde tandis que maman, Belle et Adam discutent. Et disons que c’est assez gênant.

— Nous n’avions pas idée à l’époque que Hadès avait manigancer cette vengeance envers votre mari, _dit le roi, gêné._

— Si nous avions su, votre mari et votre fille n’auraient pas été sur cette ile pendant dix-sept longues années, _ajoute Belle de sa voix habituellement douce._

Ben et moi échangeons un regard, mal à l’aise. J’en viens même à jouer avec Bruni, allongé sur mes genoux. Plus le temps passe et plus je l’adore.

— Le passé est passé, _dit maman._ Je préfère profiter de l’instant présent, et je n’aurais jamais pu retrouver ma fille sans votre fils et son idée de donner une seconde chance aux enfants de cette ile.

Les joues de Ben semblent se colorer alors que je souris.

— Ma mère t’apprécie, _lui murmurais-je._

— J’avais peur qu’elle ne le fasse pas, _me murmure-t-il en retour._

Je souris alors que Bruni saute sur les genoux de Ben qui sursaute.

— Tout le monde t’apprécie, Ben, même l’Esprit du Feu, _lui murmurais-je._

Nous échangeons un sourire. J’entends distraitement maman continuer de louer le projet de Ben et je vois, petit à petit, que Belle et Adam commencent à petit à petit y voir les bons côtés. D’autant plus que ce n’était pas leurs faute tout à l’heure, mais celle de Chad.

*

Ben et moi rejoignons la bande. Ils sont tous assis à une table de pique-nique mais aucun n’a d’appétit. Ça sent la journée gâchée pour eux…

— Salut, les gars. Comment ça va ? Hein ? _demande Ben._

Personne ne répond. Alors Ben continue.

— Écoutez. Oubliez tout ça. Ce n'était rien. Oubliez ça. Ne vous en faites pas. Mes parents ne vous en veulent pas pour ce qui s’est passé, grâce à Elsa.

J’acquiesce.

— Ecoutez, comme je vous ai dis la dernière fois, je sais que nous ne sommes pas potes. Mais nous venons tous les cinq du même endroit. L’Ile est chez moi autant que chez vous, mais Auradon est notre nouvelle maison désormais. Les habitants n’auront pas d’autre choix, _dis-je._

— Ils s’y habituerons, _confirme Ben._ Lorsqu’ils finiront par dépasser leurs a priori, et qu’ils connaitront votre vrai personnalité, ils se rendront compte qu’ils ont tort.

— Mais, et s’ils avaient raison ? _demande Evie tristement._

Ben et moi secouons la tête.

— Ils n’ont pas raison ! _s’exclame-t-il._ Je le vois en vous, tout comme je l’ai vu en Thalia. Vous êtes de bonnes personnes. Demain, après le couronnement, je vous promets que tout ira bien.

— Nous avons tous le libre-arbitre. Faites-en seulement bon usage, _leurs dis-je._

Le silence retombe. L’ambiance n’est toujours pas très joyeuse, mais les quatre semblent réfléchir. Et j’ai d’ailleurs l’impression d’avoir devant moi quatre personnes différentes qu’il y a une semaine. Ils ont changé, à Auradon, tout comme j’ai changé moi. Espérons maintenant qu’ils prennent le bon choix.

— On doit y aller, _dis-je_.

En effet, j’ai vu maman s’agiter pour nous faire signe.

— À plus tard, _dit Ben à la bande._

Je leurs souris et suit mon petit ami.


	14. Le grand jour

[Cliquez pour voir la tenue de Thalia dans ce chapitre](https://ibb.co/JdQ19dc)

Je suis un peu angoissée. Le grand jour est arrivé, le couronnement de Ben est pour aujourd'hui.

Maman est depuis ce matin 6h dans ma chambre, à me rassurer que tout ira bien, que tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est être présente pour Ben et le soutenir.

Peut-être que c'est parce que je m'inquiète pour mon petit ami, et que donc il est au centre de mes pensées, que le royaume n'est pas à l'heure actuelle glacé dans un hiver infernal.

— C'est la robe qu'Evie à faite pour toi ?

Je regarde ladite robe, accrochée un peu plus loin, et acquiesce. J'ai eu la bonne – agréable – surprise que Evie m'ait préparée une robe. Elle est extrêmement douée et a pensé à chaque détail. Elle est magnifique, cette fille est vraiment douée.

C'était, d'après elle, pour me remercier et me déclarer à nouveau son amitié. Je l'ai accepté avec joie. Elle m’avait manquée.

— C'est une bonne petite, _me dit maman_. Je suis certaine qu'ils ne sont pas aussi monstrueux que les autres pensent. Et crois-moi, je suis assez bien placée pour dire ça...

Maman était, dans son enfance, considérée comme un monstre à cause de ses pouvoirs. C'en était au point qu'elle en était convaincue elle-même.

— Il y a du bon et du mauvais en chacun de nous, _dis-je, pensive_. C'est le côté qu'on décide de faire dominer qui compte.

— Je n'aurais jamais dit ça aussi bien !

Je lui souris, puis tape dans mes mains pour me motiver.

— Bon, c'est parti !

Nous passons les 2 heures suivantes à nous préparer : cheveux, maquillage, et surtout : la robe !! Finalement, nous sortons, toutes les deux prêtes. Je n’arrête pas de tripoter ma robe d’angoisse.

— Thalia, tu es magnifique, elle te va à ravir ! _me dit Evie, et je lui souris._

— C’est grâce à toi, Evie. Tu es vraiment douée. Merci beaucoup pour la robe.

Mais la fille aux cheveux bleus secoue la tête.

— Merci à toi d’avoir été si gentille avec nous.

Je souris à toute la bande et remarque que Mal prend discrètement la main d’Evie. Je leurs souris, et nous allons rejoindre tout le monde.

— Oh non, non, non ma chérie, toi c’est par là ! _me dit maman en me désignant un chemin vers la route._

Il y a évidemment un tapis sur le sol pour tracer le chemin, et des barrières sur le côté pour empêcher ceux qui ne sont pas destinés à y accéder.

— Tout va bien se passer, et on se retrouve dans quelques minutes, _me dit-elle._

J’acquiesce, et après l’avoir enlacé, je rejoins la calèche. Ben se trouve déjà devant, dans sa tenue bleue princière avec des décorations d’or pour rappeler celles de sa mère sur sa célèbre robe jaune.

En me voyant arriver, Ben sourit et arrête de parler au garde. Je lui souris en lui faisant ma petite révérence et Ben répond en posant un baiser sur ma main.

— Thalia, tu es magnifique, _me dit mon petit-ami, des étoiles dans les yeux._

Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de sourire, puis je désigne sa tenue.

— Pas plus que toi, mon prince, _fis-je avec un sourire amusé._

Ben ris doucement avant de m’aider à monter dans la calèche qui, une fois l’heure arrivée, se met en route pour la cathédrale. Il y a vraiment du monde qui nous salue sur notre passage, si bien que je baisse la tête, inquiète. Ben prend ma main, remarquant mon état.

— Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as qu'à t'asseoir et être la plus belle. Ça ne sera pas difficile.

Je suis angoissée.

— Merci.

— Thalia, tu porterais ma bague ? _me demande Ben._

Il enlève ladite bague de son doigt ; une chevalière en or avec la Bête de représenté. Je ri nerveusement.

— Heu… tu crois ? Je veux dire, je veux pas la perdre !

Ben prend ma main et glisse sa chevalière à mon doigt avant de poser un baisé sur le dos de ma main.

— Je sais que tu ne la perdras pas, _dit-il avec un sourire_.

Je souris et, après avoir murmuré un sort, la bague s’adapte à mon doigt ce qui fait sourire Ben.

Le reste du chemin est alors plus décontracté, Ben et moi souriant en regardant les caméras et les habitants d’Auradon. Puis, rapidement – trop, à mon gout – nous arrivons à la cathédrale et il m’aide à sortir.

Nous montons les marches sous les acclamations. Je m’incline devant Belle et Adam. Celui-ci et Ben s’approchent.

— Pour l'autre jour, je... _commençais-je._

— J'ai dit à Ben que ça serait difficile, _dit la Bête_.

— Tu m'as appris qu'un roi doit avoir confiance en lui-même. Même quand c'est difficile, _intervient Ben_.

— Ah ?

Belle donne un coup plus ou moins discret à son mari.

— Comme c'était sage de ma part.

Belle prend les mains de son fils.

— Ben, nous sommes très fiers de toi, _lui dit sa mère_. Continue à écouter ton cœur.

— Merci, maman.

— Tu vas faire un bon roi, _dit Adam en tapotant l’épaule de son fils_.

Lui et la Reine partent. Ben s’approche de moi.

— Souhaite-moi bonne chance.

— Je ne peux pas, ça porte malheur, _dis-je avec un sourire_.

Nous rions, et un garde à côté de moi m’emmène à ma place, où je retrouve maman.


	15. Le retournement de situation

La chorale chante. Je regarde Evie, Jay, Carlos et Mal. Ils semblent à la fois partagés entre l’inquiétude et l’amusement. Je comprends rapidement qu’ils s’inquiètent pour la réaction de leurs parents. 

La grande porte s’ouvre et Ben entre. Il est tellement… puissant.

Je m’incline quand il passe devant moi. La Bonne fée s’incline et prend la couronne du Roi sur la tête de la Bête avant de la poser sur celle de Ben, qui est à genoux.

La Bête enlève la cloche qui gardait il y a des années la fameuse rose, et la Bonne Fée prend la baguette. Je la fixe du regard, avant de regarder mes amis dans la galerie.

_Ils ne pourront pas la prendre de toute façon. Ils sont beaucoup trop loin, et ils ont changés._

— Jures-tu solennellement de gouverner les peuples d'Auradon avec justice et compassion aussi longtemps que durera ton règne ? _demande la Bonne Fée_.

— Je le jure solennellement, _déclare Ben_.

— J'ai donc l'honneur et la joie de bénir notre nouveau roi.

Et d’un coup, une main s’empare de la baguette sous les cris de l’assemblée.


	16. L'invitée surprise

Il y a alors une détonation.

— Mon enfant, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? _demande la Bonne Fée, scandalisée._

— Si tu ne me rends pas belle, je vais le faire ! _s’exclame Jane, la fille de la Bonne Fée._

Jane a du mal à maitriser la Baguette. Ben se met devant moi pour me protéger.

— Bibbidi bobbidi boo ! _cri l’adolescente._

— Tous aux abris ! _s’exclame Adam._

Ne pouvant pas rester sans rien faire, je me précipite vers Jane pour prendre la baguette.

— Attention, Thalia ! _s’exclame Belle._

J’ai la baguette dans les mains et, contre toute attente, elle se calme dans mes mains. Je vois la quatuor descendre pour me rejoindre. Je tiens la baguette devant moi, et Ben s’approche, bras tendu.

— Thalia, donne-moi la baguette, _me dit-il_.

J’allais lui donner, quand Mal, Jay, Carlos et Evie arrivent. Je suis assez surprise de la rapidité à laquelle ils ont fait preuve, mais je n’ai pas le temps de réagir que Mal m’arrache la baguette des mains.

— Reculez ! _nous dit Mal, à Ben et moi._

Nous échangeons un regard surprit, mais la bataille intérieur de Mal ne nous est pas invisible.

— Ça va aller, _dit Ben d’une voix rassurante_.

— Ben, j'ai dit recule ! _fait Mal._

— Je t'avais prévenu ! _s’exclame Audrey_.

Enervée, Mal se tourne vers elle. Ils reculent, effrayés.

— On y va ! _s’exclame Carlos_.

— On va se venger, _ajoute Jay_.

— Tu veux vraiment faire ça ? _demande Ben à Mal._

— On n'a pas le choix, Ben ! _s’exclame Mal, les larmes aux yeux._ Nos parents...

Ben l’interrompt.

— Vos parents ont fait leur choix. C'est à votre tour.

Mal reste immobile tandis que j’acquiesce. Mal me regarde, regarde Ben, puis Belle et la Bête, la Bonne Fée, et enfin nos amis.

— Je crois que je veux être gentille, _déclare Mal_.

— Tu l'es déjà, _lui dis-je_.

— Comment tu le sais ? _s_ _’exclame la fille de Maléfique._

Je m’approche un peu plus d’elle.

— Parce que... Parce que j'écoute mon cœur, _dis-je, reprenant les paroles de Ben_.

Mal baisse les yeux sur la baguette, touchée.

— Je veux écouter mon cœur aussi…

Elle se tourne vers la bande.

— Et mon cœur me dit que nous ne sommes pas nos parents.

Mal regarde Jay.

— Voler des choses ne te rend pas heureux. Jouer au Tournoi et manger une pizza avec l'équipe, si.

— Oui, _avoue Jay_.

Il y a des acclamations. Mal regarde Carlos.

— Et gratter le ventre de Camarade te rend heureux.

Carlos acquiesce. Mal sourit.

— Qui l'eût cru ? _continue Mal._ Et je ne veux pas que le mal domine le monde. Ça ne me rend pas heureuse, _ajoute t-elle._

Elle regarde ensuite Evie après avoir souri à ma sœur.

— Et Evie, tu n'as pas à jouer les idiotes pour séduire. Tu es tellement intelligente. Et c’est pourquoi je t’aime, _déclare-t-elle_.

Evie rit, les larmes aux yeux.

— Je t’aime aussi, Mal, _répond la fille aux cheveux bleus._

Il y a des personnes dans la foule qui sont attendri par leurs déclarations. Je souris alors que Mal finit par se tourner vers moi.

— Thalia, tu as toujours essayé de nous montrer le bon côté d’Auradon. C’est grâce à toi que j’ai pu comprendre. Merci, _me dit la fille aux cheveux violets._

C’est alors que je m’avance en souriant.

— C’est normal, Mal. Tu peux être tellement plus maintenant que tu en es consciente, _dis-je_.

Mal serre ma main, les larmes aux yeux.

— Je veux aller à l’école, _continue Mal_. Et être avec Evie. Parce que Evie me rend très heureuse.

A nouveaux, il y a des bruits d’attendrissement. Mal fais face à nouveau à la bande.

— Qu'on soit amis, ça me rend très heureuse. Pas détruire des choses…

Elle reçoit en réponse trois sourires.

— Je choisis le bien, les amis, _dis Mal en tendant le bras_.

— Je choisis le bien aussi, _dit-il avec un sourire_.

Jay ajoute son poing contre celui de Mal.

— Je choisis le bien, _dit Evie en les rejoignant_.

Carlos se tourne vers la Bonne Fée.

— Juste pour être sûr, on n'a pas à s'inquiéter de combien nos parents vont être furieux ? Parce qu'ils vont être vraiment, vraiment furieux.

Mes amis, Belle, la Bête, Ben et même la Bonne Fée rient. Même Carlos lui-même rit.

— Ils ne peuvent rien vous faire ici, _assure Ben_.

Carlos acquiesce, un sourire aux lèvres.

— Alors d'accord. Le bien.

Il rejoint son poing aux autres. Mal nous regardent, Ben et moi.

— Super. Venez, _nous dit-elle_.

Alors Ben et moi les rejoignons et mettons nos poings avec ceux des quatre autres VKs. Je pose la tête contre son épaule en riant de joie et il fait de même. Tout le monde applaudit. Une larme coule le long de ma joue et Ben l’enlève.

D’un coup, il y a un tonnerre qui fait crier tout le monde. A notre plus grande horreur, Maléfique arrive alors.

— Me revoilà ! _s’exclame Maléfique._

— C'est impossible… _murmure Belle_.

Mal soupire.

— Va-t'en, maman, _dit Mal_.

Maléfique se met à rire.

— Elle est trop drôle. Je suis... Tu me fais mourir de rire.

Elle tend alors la main vers Mal.

— Passe la baguette. Presto.

— Non ! _s’exclame Mal._

Elle lance la baguette à la Bonne Fée, qui la rattrape.

— Bibbidi bobbidi...

— Boo !

Maléfique donne un coup avec son sceptre et, d’un coup, je me retrouve paralysée et c’est le trou noir. 


	17. La célébration

D’un coup, je redeviens mobile et je reprends mon souffle, perdue, tandis que Ben s’élance en grognant. Sa couronne est de travers et je le calme en me mettant face à son chemin et tapotant son torse.

— C'est bon, c'est bon.

— On a réglé le problème, _déclare Mal avec un sourire_.

Ben et moi se regardons dans les yeux. Puis, d’un coup, il m’attrape et me fait tourner, ce qui me fait rire.

— La prochaine fois, je te sauverai, d'accord ?

— Espérons qu'il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, _dis-je, amusée_.

Je l’enlace et remet plus ou moins sa couronne en place. Je vois Mal rejoindre la Bonne Fée, qui dispute Jane. Nous la regardons faire, bras dans les bras.

— Je t'aime, _murmurais-je à Ben_.

— Moi aussi, je t’aime, Thalia.

Je ferme les yeux, parfaitement en sécurité dans ses bras protecteurs.

— Ne soyez pas trop dure avec Jane, _dit Mal à la Bonne Fée_. C'est moi qui lui ai donné toutes ces idées. Tu es très belle à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur. Ta mère avait raison.

— J'ai de la chance d'avoir une mère comme elle, _dit Jane_.

Ben et moi échangeons un regard.

— Oui, je trouve aussi, _lui répond Mal_.

Et elles s’éloignent. Audrey s’approche de nous et s’excuse plus ou moins avec une courbette, que je lui retourne. Puis, un garde va mettre la cloche de la Bête pardessus ce que je comprends être Maléfique.

— Doucement ! C'est ma mère ! _s’exclame Mal._

Nous nous mettons à rire.

— Et maintenant, que la fête commence ! _déclare Jay._

Nous rions.

— Oh, hé, oh, hé ! _faisons-nous._

— J’ai une surprise pour Thalia d’abord, _déclare Ben._

Ne comprenant pas trop, je prends sa main qu’il me tend et l’accompagne jusqu’à la sortie… pour voir un homme en costard noir et vert me sourire. Choquée, et les larmes de joies aux yeux, je lâche la main de Ben et me précipite en courant.

— Papa ! _criais-je de joie._

— Ma chérie ! _répond-t-il en me serrant dans ses bras._

Je sens mes larmes couler sur mes joues tandis que maman nous rejoints pour un câlin à trois. Nous pleurons tout les trois de joie – mon père ayant commenté au passage que ça mettait à mal sa réputation – et tout le monde applaudit.

Je me tourne vers Ben, à qui je fais signe de nous rejoindre. Je n’ai même pas le temps de l’enlacer que maman le fait déjà en le remerciant en boucle.

— J’avais promis, _répond simplement Ben avec un sourire._

Je me jette dans ses bras.

— Merci, je n’aurai pas pu rêver mieux comme surprise ! _lui dis-je._

Je l’embrasse tandis que, grâce à ma vision périphérique, je vois maman faire de même avec papa. Ce dernier finit par rejoindre Ben.

— Prenez soin de ma fille, _lui dit-il._

— Je le jure sur tout ce que j’ai de plus cher, _répond le nouveau roi._

Et nous nous serrons la main.

*

Le feu d’artifice explose, tout le monde est sur scène pour clôturer cette journée incroyable en chanson ! Ben et moi dansons ensembles. Puis, nous montons sur le balcon. Ben et moi chantons yeux dans les yeux alors que tout le monde s’est mis en cercle. Et c’est terminé. Le feu d’artifice explose une dernière fois et tout le monde cri.

Ben et moi restons front contre front, puis nous faisons face à tout le monde et il cri de joie. Je ris joyeusement.

— Hey, _l’appelais-je_.

Il se tourne vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres, et je saute sur ses lèvres pour l’embrasser passionnément. Nous ne nous séparons que lorsque nous sommes tous les deux essoufflés.

— Wow. Qu’est-ce que j’ai fait pour mériter ça ? _me demande t-il avec un sourire._

Je souris.

— Tu m’aime. Voilà ce que tu as fait pour mériter ce baiser, _dis-je avec un sourire._

Ben et moi, se souriant, yeux dans les yeux. C’est une vision que je ne veux jamais oublier.

Auradon est chez moi maintenant. J’ai autour de moi mes amis, et ma famille complète. Rien ne pourra briser ma joie.


	18. BONUS -  La maladie

Deux semaines après le couronnement de Ben, j’avais emménagé dans le château, dans une partie assez proche de ses appartements. Comme je ne suis toujours pas officiellement une Lady de la Cour, nous ne pouvons pas dormir ensembles. Et même si mes parents ont acheté une maison dans le coin, je préfère être proche de Ben.

De toute façon, mes parents ne sont pas là mais dans la Forêt Enchantée. Ils ont besoin de se retrouver tous les deux.

Pour ne pas laisser la maison à l’abandon, j’y vais quelque fois et j’ai proposer à Evie de travailler sur ses créations là-bas. La fille de la Méchante Reine a accepté, mais je cite « seulement en attendant d’avoir assez d’argent pour m’acheter un petit château ». En échange, pour me remercier, Evie a décidé de me faire des vêtements gratuitement, profitant au passage de la pub que ça lui fait d’avoir ses vêtements portés par la petite amie du roi.

Le beau temps de l’été avait décliné pour laisser place à deux semaines d’orages, qui a eu pour effet de faire tomber malade une bonne partie des élèves d’Auradon Prep qui, malgré le retour du beau temps, étaient cloitrés dans leur chambre. J’étais heureusement épargnée, mais pas Ben.

Mon royale petit ami était brûlant de fièvre, avec de la toux et les autres problèmes qui viennent avec.

— Lia... _m'appelle t-il faiblement_.

Je me rapproche du prince, posant mon livre sur la table basse.

— Ça va aller Benny, la fièvre va passer, _dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux humides_.

— J'ai chaud... _se plaint-il_.

Il tire sur sa chemise, en sueur. Les draps de son lit ont déjà été bazardé.

— Fais-moi une petite place, _lui demandai-je._

Ben se bouge et je m'allonge à côté de lui. Immédiatement, il s'accroche désespérément à moi, ses bras autour de ma taille et ses jambes emprisonnent les miennes. Je ris doucement en passant ses mains dans son dos. Il est si protecteur, et désespéré.

— Je ne vais pas m'envoler, ne t'en fais pas...

Le roi pose sa tête dans mon cou avant de grogner de soulagement. Ma température corporelle est moins élevée que la normale, ce qui doit le soulager.

— hmm, plus jamais je ne me plains de tes pieds froids, _murmure t-il._

Je me mets à rire et continue mes caresses dans son dos.

— Repose-toi mon cœur, tu iras mieux demain...

Mon petit ami ferme les yeux et, au bout d'un moment ses respirations se font plus calme. Je comprends alors qu'il s'est endormi, désespérément accroché à moi.

Je souris tendrement en repoussant les mèches humides sur son front.

— Je t'aime, Benny, _murmurais-je avant de poser un baisé sur son front_.

*

Nous avons été réveillés par Belle, inquiète pour l’état de son fils. Et nous voir ainsi l’a bien amusée.

— Ben chéri, n’oublie pas que Thalia a besoin de respirer, _dit Belle avec un sourire aux lèvres._

Je ris avec ma belle-mère, mais Ben ne me relâche pas pour autant.

— J’ai encore chaud, _dit-il tristement._

— On fait un marché : tu te lèves, tu vas prendre une douche, on mange et après on pourra rester au lit devant un film. D’accord ?

Le plus jeune acquiesce et me relâche. Belle lève son pouce en l’air en me souriant. Je me redresse, m’étire et me dit que moi aussi, je devrais aller me laver.

— Tu vas t’en sortir ? _lui demandais-je, inquiète, en le voyant de tenir à son lit._

Pour me rassurer, le jeune prince me sourit avant se disparaitre dans la salle de bain après un câlin de sa mère.

— Merci de prendre soin de Ben, Thalia. Il t’aime beaucoup, ta présence le réconforte.

Je souris doucement.

— Je l’aime beaucoup moi aussi, et je n’aime pas le voir malade…

— Moi non plus, mais je sais qu’avec toi il est entre de bonnes mains, _me dit-elle_.

Nous nous sourions.

— Nous avions même pensé un instant à reporter notre croisière, mon mari et moi. Mais Ben est grand et avec toi à ses côtés, nous pouvons partir l’esprit tranquille, _me confie-t-elle._

Sa confiance en moi me fait vraiment plaisir, tellement que mes joues rougissent.

— Je… merci, Belle. Ça me fait chaud au cœur.

Belle me serre dans ses bras, puis part demander qu’un petit déjeuné soit monté pendant que j’ouvre la fenêtre pour aérer. 5 minutes plus tard, la porte de la salle de bain s’ouvre sur le garçon de 16 ans. Il s’y accroche désespérément et je me dépêche de le rejoindre pour le soutenir.

— Ça va aller, Benny, je suis là…

Je l’aide à s’asseoir à table et le regarde, inquiète. Il semble tellement mal.

— T’inquiète pas, je vais bien…

— Je reviens dans quelques minutes, d’accord ? _dis-je._

Il acquiesce et pose sa tête dans ses bras, sur la table. Je pose ma main sur son épaule et, inquiète, je récupère un haut et un jogging dans son armoire et part prendre une douche chrono.

Heureusement pour moi, malgré nos années de différence, je rentre tout de même dans ses vêtements : un petit sortilège et c’est réglé !

Lorsque je retrouve Ben, le petit déjeuné n’est pas encore arrivé. Je m’assieds à côté de lui et pose une main sur son dos. Il tourne la tête vers moi et je l’attire dans mes bras.

— J’aime quand tu portes mes vêtements, _me dit-il faiblement._

Je ris doucement et pose une main sur son front. La fièvre est toujours là. J’utilise mes pouvoirs pour faire apparaitre des glaçons dans un tissus. Maman m’a dit que lorsque je suis détendue et que j’ai confiance en moi, mes pouvoirs sont plus puissants. J’ai déjà pu le constater par moi-même, mais il y a toujours cette fierté lorsque je réussi à faire ce que je veux de mes pouvoirs.

Je mets la poche de glace contre le front de Ben, le serrant dans mes bras, lorsque Madame Samovar entre en tirant un charriot avec nos petits déjeuné. Elle nous sourit et s’éclipse discrètement.

D’une main, je nous ai rempli nos verres avec du jus d’orange. J’ai aidé mon petit-ami à manger durant tout le petit déjeuné, puis nous sommes retournés nous coucher. J’ai glissé un de nos films préférés dans le lecteur avant de le rejoindre sur le lit.

Nous avons passé l’après-midi blottis l’un contre l’autre. Sa fièvre a fini par s’envoler et il s’est même endormi sur moi lorsque je lui ai fait la lecture.


End file.
